


Aiden: Washed Up

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dating, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, multi part story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: After the events of Gregg the Convict, Beverly separates from Aiden, causing him to become slightly depressed. It's up to Mae and Bea to set him up with a (possible) new flame.Have any thoughts on this first bit, please let me know!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: This is set a week after the Gregg the Convict story in the timeline, just in case I forgot to add that in.

Mae hadn't seen much of those teens in the subway, she assumed they died, or got some horrible disease. She didn't expect them to do much. So when she met up with one of them, boy...was she surprised by what they told her..

"Hey Mae...what's new with you?"

"Getting mad gator puss...why?"

"Oh...Kay....so...did ja hear about the lady who left town?"

"...wat?"

"Yeah...we met some pink bitch...she left town afterwords..."

"Did you... just admit to harrasing someone?"

"Pretty much, she just moved away...her name was...Beverly, I think..."

Mae's eyes shot open, she was surprised the kids are still alive...as Aiden is usually quite vengeful...but...there he is...alive and stuff. I mean, it's sad Beverly is gone, but Mae has seen dead bodies before...not important. She had to get to Aiden, to see what he planned...or if he knew about it.

Aiden's house never seemed so solemn or empty. Mae let herself in, as Aiden didn't respond to Mae jamming on the door like an 80's drummer for about 30 minutes...not very well, but it's the thought that counts. Mae finally found Aiden, staring blankly at a turned off T.V, slumped on his couch...dead look in his eyes.

"Heeey Aiden...wassap?"

Aiden lurched his head up

"Me...minus a wife...."

"Oh...you gonna be okay, dude?"

"...probably...it's only fair...right?"

"Yeah....I was pretty wrecked last time I lost a loved one..."

Aiden seemed depressed...and Mae isn't the best at consoling people.

"So...any plans of...gettin' laid?"

"Mae...y'know...that's on the bottom of my list about now"

Mae didn't mean to be so blunt at a time like this, but like I said..Mae's super awkward

"Dude...you NEED to meet someone new, it's therapeutic when your with that special someone...I mean, it helps me with my...issues...just ask Bea."

Aiden sat up, looked at Mae. She was quite stern when she wanted to be...and Aiden sort of found that endearing (in a platonic, friend way). He fixed his shirt collar, and coughed.

"Mae...do you have ANY idea how hard it is for someone to just...MEET someone...romantically speaking...?"

"Well...we can try some websites"

Aiden wasn't as on board with Mae as he was a few minutes ago.

"Couldn't hurt...I guess...can I ask you a question...?"

"...Yeah?"

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Why, out of all the people in town, do you hang out with someone like me? I'm a washed up glorified mall cop..."

"Well...you're new...that's pretty cool."

Aiden shrugged, he guessed Mae wouldn't leave unless he went along with it, she's stubborn like that.

"Fine...lets get this over with..."

Aiden and Mae got into his car, and started the drive to Bea's house (mainly because Mae convinced him Bea could help...he's so gullible sometimes). With Aiden in tow, Mae just needed to find out how to solve THIS problem too, Mae really needs a vacation...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another new character is added to the foray
> 
> And it's a new character I actually tried describing...yay for me.

Bea has yet to decorate her room, part from a few pictures. She spends most her time at work, and the rest sulking...like...heavy sulking. So maybe, just maybe...helping Aiden will be something fun for her to do.

"So...you want me to find Aiden a new..."

"Piece of ass..preferably female" Mae stated, rather cool for the subject matter at hand

"Do I LOOK like a pimp?"

"No...but you actually socialize...like a nerd..."

While that...was happening...Aiden was awkwardly rubbing his neck, sweating...he didn't REALLY want to do this..but Mae has a way of convincing him.

"I dunno...use like...a site or something..."

"But them sites have some thirsty ass hoes...I want my Aiden to be well taken care of...physically and emotionally...no homo dude."

Aiden just shrugged.

"Well, some random lonely bastards are hosting some...date...like...thing at the mall...if Aiden is up for it, I'll drive..."

Mae smiled internally, while keeping her don't give a fuck persona.

"I...uh..have a squad car..."

"Fine..."

"Lets go...officer!"

The ride to the mall was...awkward...the only conversation that went on was Mae asking Aiden how kinky he can be...Aiden didn't respond.

The mall was packed with people from either Possum Springs itself, or whatever vagrant showed up for the event. It was so packed that Aiden had trouble finding where he was at times, having to trust Mae...which isn't a good thing, most of the time.

The event was out by the statue in the middle of the mall. Not one person there wa what could be called "attractive", as most were either probably under aged or obese.

"Well, go wild, chief..."

Aiden froze, looking around the mosh pit.

"I...don't think that's a good idea, guys..."

Before anyone could respond, a rather large bear woman walked over to Aiden.

"Hey...you single?"

"Uh...WOW...your...really...blunt..."

"Well...I'm slightly drunk...and your in uniform, that's enough for me..."

"Oh...okay...yeah...I am single...but...I'm...recently divorced..."

"That's not a problem...so...what's...yer name?"

"...Aiden...yours?"

"Matilda"

"....cool" Aiden could tell she was looking at his...features...and that didn't help anything

"So...you wanna make out?"

Before Aiden could respond, she grabbed him and trapped him in a lip lock that made him almost faint like one of those odd goats. After...long enough..she released him, and he fell to the floor.

"*cough* Well...okay then" Aiden barely got back up

"Worth...it" Was Matilda's last words before wandering off somewhere, back into the horde. Bea and Mae watched the entire thing, Mae almost fainting herself from laughing.

"Lets...forget that happened...cool?"

"Nah...I'm remembering this...for blackmail purposes..."

"You're....special...Mae..."

Bea was agitated, she clearly didn't want to be here, and so far, nothing at all has even happened.

"Can we...go?"

"Wait, Bee...we need to help out Aiden, he's a cop after all"

Aiden sat down on a bench, and exhaled. He also is at wits end...as he didn't want to really be here either. Mae sat down next to him, and patted his head

"Good dog...I guess"

Her words didn't help. Before Aiden sat up, a female voice spoke up.

"Wait...THAT'S Aiden?"

Aiden looked up, and saw the speaker. A slightly small canine female in a black PSPD (For those wondering, it means Possum Springs Police Department) shirt with a reddish colored skirt, wearing some form of footwear...and she was talking to...Matilda

"Yeah...we TOTALLY made out..." was Matilda's response, Aiden shivered slightly

"Whatever you say, Matti...I'll go ask him"

Aiden eyes shot open. He fixed his uniform and his hair

"How do I look, Mae?"

"Like a serial killer...so...yeah" Mae was joking, of course...but Aiden took her seriously.

The woman sat down next to Aiden, who nudged Mae away almost hesitantly. The woman put on her best smile, and turned to face Aiden.

"So...my friend met ya?"

"You can...call it that..."

She laughed a bit, unsurprisingly, Aiden liked her laugh (despite how cheesy that sounds). Her gaze turned much more calm.

"Sorry...she's not smart when she's drunk."

"Ehh...I've been through worse..."

"So...you said you were divorced?"

"Yeah...I don't wanna talk about it..."

"It's okay...that's all in the past..."

Bea was slightly disgusted, as how almost cartoonishly hard the girl was fawning over Aiden. Mae was indifferent, but she could tell Aiden was SUPER into her

"It would be less subtle if they started fucking right there..."

"Calm down, Beebee, it's just two losers meeting...like most relationships..."

"It makes me sick..."

The girl laughed at another retort of Aiden's from some conversation they were having about something not important (y know, just idle chatter)

"So...can I have your name?"

"Well, I go by Violet...so that work?"

"Heh, yeah...that works."

Violet fixed her skirt...not that Aiden was looking...not at all. As far age could tell, she was into him, and he tried to act casual.

"So, Violet...wanna...leave this place before someone dies?"

"Oh..I'm sorry mister POLICEMAN, would that kill your buzz" she seemed so smug, he liked it.

"You have no idea...so...what do ya Say?"

"Sure...let's go, Aiden"

Mae was surprised, she expected him to fuck up so badly...and it slightly angers her that he succeeded at all. For Bea, she felt like vomiting. Bea never liked people in general, but the obvious sexual tension they were giving off was almost lethal. Aiden walked up to the two of them, Violet in tow, and smiled stating.

"It's a date!"

While Mae was happy for him, Bea just walked out. On the bright side, Aiden's mood is better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Reviews are always appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> What do you guys think of Violet, the new girl?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden and Violet share some personal time after meeting at the mall in the previous chapter

In Aiden's squad car, Bea sat uncomfortably close to Violet, so close that Aiden quipped something along the lines of "You ladies are really gettin' along", which Bea felt ill hearing on a deep level.

"Yes, Aiden...we're...uh...closer than ever before..." Violet snarked...and Bea wanted to die...

Aiden was humming some kind of tune, Bea hated everything about that moment...absolutely everything. The ride was long...but only Bea cared, as she wanted out. When they reached Aiden's house, Bea leapt out from the window, and immediately got on her phone and called her dad to pick her up.

"Wait, you're going? Cmon Beebee"

"Yeah...I'm going...you can come to...I guess."

"Okay!" Mae never was good at negotiation.

With just the two of them at Aiden's front step, Aiden laughed awkwardly.

"Hey, uh...Violet.."

"Yeah?" She seemed excited, as she hopefully glared up at the somewhat taller Aiden

"So...why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why me, out of all people?"

"Heh...guess I can't go wrong with a man in uniform..."

"Well, lucky me..."

Once they entered his home, he led her to. His black leather couch in the center of his main room, which she reclined on almost instantly, and exhaled. Aiden slid onto he seat nearest her and put his arm around her, as they just sat. 

"So...those two girls?" Violet began, questioning why someone like Aiden would be seen with those two little edge-lords.

"Eh, they're just people I got introduced to my first day here, kinda became tradition..."

Trying her luck, she laid deeper into him, resting her head on his neck, whilst placing her hand on his torso

"Woah there...I just met you like...thirty or so minutes ago...eh?"

"What? You're gonna stop me?" She had a mischievous look on her face, which surprised Aiden a little.

"Nah...you're good, Vio...I kinda like it..."

Violet knew she had him wrapped around her finger, so she went further. She then rolled herself onto his lap, staring him in the eyes, his gaze wavering slightly.

"Whew, your an ornery one, ain't cha?"

She responded by giving him a deep smooch, which Aiden didn't expect (to be fair, he's definitely not the best at this kind of thing). Once she released him, she looked him in the eyes and quipped with authority

"You know it"

Aiden laughed

"Good, we're gonna get along great, then?"

Gregg appeared at Aiden's door, and opened it to see Violet looming over Aiden

"Woah dude! Why is there a prostitute on your lap? Isn't Bev gonna be PISSED?"

Aiden suddenly got agitated, and lightly placed Violet back onto her place on the couch, then stood up 

"What do you WANT, Greggory?"

"Dude...who's that skirt wearing femme? She looks...kinda skanky?"

Violet just laughed, mostly as this was probably the last thing she expected at a cops house of all places. Aiden grabbed Gregg by the ear like a scolding mom ,as it's the first thing he reached for, and dragged him outside.

"That "Hussy" is my new girl, Violet...Beverly...is gone..okay?!"

"Ooh...shit...hehe, sorry dude! I kind of like her fashion sense...I just don't think I'd look good in a skirt, though."

Aiden grunted and slammed the door in his face, and walked back to Violet, who was wheezing from laughter.

"Sorry, doll...work seemed to follow me home...I hope it didn't kill your mood"

She found his concern for her over "work" endearing, and pecked him on the lips again

"Nah...I liked the back-n-forth you guys had, like one of those old comedy tapes."

She laughed again, then resumed her place over Aiden, who held her by the back of her shirt. But before Aiden could even move further, his phone rang. Again, Violet laughed and fell onto the side of the couch, her canine fangs being semi-present.

"Yeah...this is Officer Aiden Seawall...Yeah...okay...I'll be there in a second, sir...gimme a bit, gotta say goodbye to the missus!"

Beverly sat up, worriedly looking at Aiden, who stood up and got his gun off the front table

"What's going on Aiden?"

"Duty calls, V...I'll be back later."

She smiled, stood up, kissed him again and sat back down

"Knock em' outta the park, officer!"

Aiden put on his hat, smiled and bowed

"Can do"

Aiden then grabbed his radio, and walked out of his house, bobbing his head to some fictional beat.

It seems Aiden isn't so washed up anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering what Aiden was getting a call from at the end, that's the setup for my next story thing. 
> 
> (Before that though, im probably gonna do another "Simple Chat" chapter :D)


End file.
